Gore and Glory
by Kit Williams
Summary: Another story with Croc and Natasha! Though this one is well... its pushing the M. I might release a MA version on another site but this is really my first very suggestive material and well I want to see what you all think? This was inspired by a roleplay so Read and Review!


Killer Croc liked to keep his composure as that was expected of a man of his trade. He was to be deadly, smart, and strong and lucky for him his mamma blessed him with all three. It was a dangerous business but for him it was life. As he could heal thanks to those wonderful experiments but it was not fun. However he could forgive a few shots at his skull but very few things made him see red. One was stiffing him on his money or his guns, second was batman obviously; though at times batman was number one on his seeing red list; however the third thing was messing with Natasha.

To him her luck was shit, as she was taken and turned into a smaller, prettier, version of himself but with more upgrades. He liked to keep her out of his profession and keep her blissfully ignorant and she was fine with that. It was his, good duty he scoffed at that but, it really was to make her feel good about herself and keep her happy as she saw things that nearly broke her. He felt it was good karma to help her so that she could put it behind her and well enjoy a bit of stolen luxury... however he did not like to hear her cry.

She was not a crier in the least sure she would cry when she got hurt or was remembering what happened. However right now; she was wailing as she could not handle torture and she was wailing for him. He just got his base back from the damn Colombians and suddenly another wretched gang somehow grabs her. Now he's staring at 2 fingers and a large segment of her tail, well he was an hour ago as he dared his men to try and stop him. He could see her from where he was hiding as he knew how to hide himself even for his size.

Her fingers were already back at their 1st joint as she was hiccupping curled pathetically in a corner babbling in Russian. He figures his possessiveness, which was always a bad streak in him, is what brought him here that and well he has another freak like him even if its temporary, that and probably some nature crap. Her movements were sluggish as he figured they were pumping sedatives into her from keeping her from ripping them all apart... and sadly keeping her aware of what was going on. With her instincts muddled she just kept to the corner crying and babbling just wanting to go home... and her parents. Thought strangely the only thought that was in his head was, _They better not have fucked her._

She whimpered as they were going to give her another shot of sedative and tears threatened to fall as she wanted to go home, to Russia, to Uncle's house, to her parents, to the base, to Croc. She just wanted to go home and those soft sobs began to bubble up in her throat as she was so confused and scared, her shifting ability was useless to her if she couldn't focus as it had not become second nature to her yet. A noise stopped him as they left her alone mostly as they found some... pictures on Croc's business computer. Of course newspapers have made their accusations but those photos made her a target.

The man walked over to where croc was and swiftly and silently broke his neck. He would let Natasha wake up while he murdered everyone else. Silently moving around with strange grace he then ungracefully opened the door to where they were. Doing their drugs, counting their loot, with their sad bitches and whores and all Croc did was give them a wide grin. His hide made their bullets bounce as they were lower caliber and the room was filled with screaming. As the walls were painted red as no one escaped his wrath. Now he tended to avoid murder but then again in his profession he had to get his hands dirty sometimes.

He shot the rest after the initial blood bath as... the cops would have a hard time identifying the bodies and what organ belonged to whom and what arm... and leg. His hand ran over his snout smearing more gore on his face. His tongue slowly licked his snout as his teeth were already stained red from some nice thin throats. He kicked in the door as the poor hinges gave out and she looked at him at first with a whimper and they happy crying. Natasha was oblivious to the gore that covered him, "Hello Cher did you think I forgot about my ange?" He growled softly as he held her tightly.

Sure he should be a gentleman but sex was still on his mind, he shouldn't be feeling aroused, he shouldn't be groping, their scent shouldn't make things sexual. It shouldn't but it did as he found her just as aroused, as her tail tried wrapping around him but she was still missing so much. Her claws raked on the blood soaked carpet as his mouth closed around her neck. She mewled beneath him as they were animals, and let out gasps and loud pants of pleasure as his hips met hers roughly. Natasha just moaned as she stared at the gore covered walls, that's right they went back to that room. Her claw marks were dug into the desk next to his but the floor wasn't so slick with blood.

He bit her neck a little harder as he lost himself just listening to her babble in Russian lost in her own sex fueled pleasure as he felt so excited... doing it in this room where he murdered each one of those people just for her. Her cries were getting higher and higher in pitch as they were both so close, as his steady rhythm was slowly dissolving into rapid sporadic thrusting. He pulled out and she made a desperate terrified cry as he just roughly pulled her into the hallway and pinned her to the wall and drove in deep as they were finally facing each other. She dug her claws into his back as she lost herself in the pleasure as gore covered him and a bit of her but her arousal clouded any shame, any guilt, any judgment that would say this was so wrong.

She hugged him tightly as she saw all white as she finished before him but the stimuli from her down below was enough to carry him over as he just gave a few last hard thrusts having emptied himself into her. He huffed as his hips stilled as he rarely came in her or not wear something as he did not want a kid and not to mess up her life with one hell she wasn't even 20 yet but then again he did not give a fuck at the moment. Her soft pleased trills filled his ears as he pulled out a cigar and lit it just enjoying the afterglow. "I know you'd rather cuddle Cher but... ahh what the heck I'm just gonna carry ya home." He said pulling out his cigar to lick her cheek as she just let out a giggle. They were long gone before the police showed up, and before batman showed up too.

They were in the sewers by the time the bat got there and they were back at base when the police came. He licked her slowly regenerating fingers gently nipping and sucking on the stumps. He pampered her and well overall made her feel good as she deserved it after getting caught up in his world. She was trilling still even after the nice hot shower he took with her as it was hot in more ways than one. "You'll be here... when I wake up, dah?" She said through a yawn.

He chuckled as he looked at her slowly moving a finger over the scar on his eye, "Of course Cher. I'll be right here all night now ya look tired, no?" He let out another chuckle as she slowly drifted off to sleep as he slowly smoked his cigar. Gangs were cancers for Gotham and he was just doing his civic duty to keep Gotham a little safer not for the poor souls that called this messed up place home... just for Natasha. At least until she became normal again, going back to college and hopefully for him keeping this whole experience a fond sexual memory.


End file.
